The Happiest Day of His Life
by heiressofanor
Summary: OCs. 6th Year. George's fiancee Mary has something important she has to tell him before she heads off to her 6th year at Hogwarts. This is a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars (some minor references to SW & an edited version of a scene from RotS). You can't make this shit up...unless you're JK Rowling or George Lucas...**

**Note:** This story takes place during the 6th book, when the students are getting on the train to head to Hogwarts. The school years in my HP stories have Harry & friends starting at Hogwarts in Sept. of 99 and "graduating" in June-ish of 06, so this story takes place on Sept. 1, 2004.

**Warning: **Contains OCs. **If you don't like OCs, don't read! **Contains some bad language too, so if this offends you, don't read it.

**A short little explanation of the characters I have added in & have mentioned in this story:  
Mary Evans-Potter: **Harry's twin sister (older by a minute or two), George's girlfriend/ fiancee  
**Cassiopeia Black (Cassi): **Mary's best friend, Harry's sometime girlfriend, Sirius' daughter, Dumbledore's great-niece  
**Alexander Black (Alex): **Sirius & Lily's son (born while they were at Hogwarts, given up for adoption)  
**Cameron O'Neeson Black (Cam): **Professor of Foreign Wizarding & Culture Study, Alex's fiancee/wife  
**Jessica Martini (Jessi): **Remus' best friend, Sirius' lover, professional dancer, Marauder (Spotts)  
**Liana Black (Li): **Sirius & Jessi's oldest daughter, Charlie Weasley's ex-girlfriend

**Note: **Oh, and credit to my bff LunarPhoenix13-- she created Cassi & we've worked together on our HP stories for years now, so our brains have been reuced to one shared brain (how's it doing, by the way, Phoe? LOL!), but we have fun, so that's really all that matters. (Hey, Phoe: BOOM-KA POOF! LYLAS!)

**Note on 11-30-08: **Okay, so I'm a bit of a perfectionist here, so I noticed a couple mistakes in this and it's been bugging me non-stop, so I'm reposting this. If you've already read this, not much really has changed so don't worry about it. Oh, and this is just a one-shot for now--at some point in time in the future, I may come up with more for this story, but for now this is it.

**~ Read and Review! No flames please! ~**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Present Day (September 1, 2004)**_**:**Mary was glad that George had decided to take the morning off to go with her to Kings Cross. Of course, Fred decided to tag along too, but Mary didn't mind—she loved Fred like a brother. _Which he almost is_, she thought to herself, a smile crossing her face as she recalled the event, just a mere five weeks ago, that had forever changed the course of her life…

XXXXXXXX

_**July 31, 2004**_**:** The Knight Bus had finally stopped. After Mary and George got off and the bus left, Mary commented, "Let's not do that too often, please."

"I couldn't agree more. Come on, Angel, there it is," George said, pointing to an extremely fancy building across the street. "_The Majestic Dragon_, the finest wizarding restaurant in all of England. Shall we?" George asked, once again holding out his arm for Mary to take as he led her across the street.

Mary gasped as they entered the restaurant. She had never seen such a fancy place- Muggle or wizard. "George, it's amazing," she gasped.

"Wait till you try the food. It didn't get to be the best restaurant in England just because of its looks."

XXXXXXXX

Mary smiled. She and George were having a great time. They continued their conversation through dinner and found more things to talk about.

When they were about halfway through their meal something happened—something wonderful and scary at the same time.

"Mary," began George.

"Yes?"

"We've been dating for almost five years now. I don't know if I've told you this often enough, but I love you more than anything in the world."

"And you know that I truly, deeply love you too, George."

George paused for a moment, taking deep breaths. "Well, I guess there's really just one way to say this." Mary was a little confused at this point. Then George got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand in his. She was beginning to see where this was going. "Mary, I've loved you from the very first minute I saw you. I guess that's what they call love at first sight. What I'm trying to ask, though, my love, is this: Mary Lily Eleanor Elizabeth Brianne Guinevere Anor Evans-Potter, will you marry me?" George finished by opening a small black box he had taken out of his jacket pocket. Inside was a gold ring with a large ruby with several small diamonds surrounding it.

Mary was speechless. She put her hand over her heart and gasped. "Oh, George, of course I will marry you!" Mary threw herself forward into George's arms, after he had placed the engagement ring on her finger. "Oh, George. This is my best birthday ever! I love you so much. I'm so glad you finally asked."

"I've been wanting to for a long time, but I couldn't seem to work up enough nerve—until now. Because I now realize that I can't, and don't want to, live without you. You are my everything."

"Oh, George!" Mary pulled George to her and they kissed passionately.

XXXXXXXX

_**Present Day**_**:** "Are you listening to me, Mary?"

"I was listening, I swear! What was the question again?"

"I'll take that as a no," Cassi gave a frustrated sigh and tossed her curly black hair over her shoulder—or at least she _tried_ to; once again, she forgot that she had cut it over the summer and it still hadn't completely grown back yet.

"Well, what was I supposed to be listening to, Cass?" asked the temperamental redhead, staring intently at her best friend.

Cassi sighed and rolled her big gray eyes. "I asked you if you had any idea what poor sap Uncle A got to replace The Toad with for DADA."

"He didn't tell you yet?" Mary asked quizzically, raising her eyebrow.

"Ah, well…you remember how I got all depressed when I died back in June?"

"Yeah…"

"And then I found out that my dad was MIA…"

"Again, yeah…"

"And then I got even more depressed, cut my hair, and started drinking?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And then I got drunk and drugged and kidnapped by Voldie-poo and his minions?"

"Are you getting to the point sometime this century, Cass?" asked Mary irritably, her hazel eyes flashing.

"Okay, okay, Mar. Jeez, no need to go all schpeily on me, mate. I'll get to the point…"

"Now would be nice."

"Alright, jeez, mate, you're really cranky lately. Are you feeling okay, mate?"

"Subject change."

"Oh, right. So anyway, my point is that I've kinda been doing the avoidy thing with Uncle A since all that happened. From what my sources can gather—and by sources I mean Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Liana, and Alex—Uncle A's pretty pissed at me. Though he's apparently not too pleased with you either, Mar. I mean, you _did_ imper—"

Quicker than would seem humanly possible, Mary slapped her hand across Cassi's mouth, shutting her up.

"Do you _want_ your best friend dead, Cass?" she hissed angrily at her wide-eyed best-friend, her own eyes flashing with an all too familiar and very literal fire. "If word ever gets out about _that_, I'll be dead, you'll be dead, and that just wouldn't be any fun! Who would terrorize the firsties, huh? Who'd torture the teachers and the staff? Who'd clean Uncle A's office and hide his stash? Who'd—"

"Okay, I get it," said Cassi, pulling Mary's hand away from her mouth. "Mentioning that unmentionable thing would be of the bad. By the way, you have any ideas for new and exciting ways to turn Hogwarts upside down and inside out this year?"

"I have a few," said Mary distractedly, staring over at George, who was running toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten with Fred.

Cassi waved her hand in front of Mary's face. "Earth to Mary! You okay there, mate?"

Mary blinked and shook her head, bringing herself back to the now. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Cass. Would you mind distracting Fred for a while once we get through the barrier? I need to talk to George alone before we have to leave."

"Oh, cause you two are _engaged_ now, right?" said Cassi, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Mary and Ge-orge sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g—"

"If you value your new life, you will stop right now, Cass," said Mary in a tone Cassi had never heard her use before—_EVER_. "I brought you back from the dead and I can bloody well send you back, Cassiopeia Black."

Cassi, mouth wide open, stared after her best friend as she stalked off toward the barrier by herself. _She _never_ calls me by my full name! _Ever_!_ What_ is _wrong _with that girl?_ she thought to herself. _Seriously…Seriously, Sirius, I'm serious! Hehe! That never gets old… poor dad, I hope he's doing okay behind that veil thingie…I sure do miss him…it was kinda nice to have a guardian who wasn't insane and groovy or a werewolf…Why is Harry waving at me? He's the one who said we should hold off the snogging around Mary cause of this funk she's in…what the bloody hell does he—oh, he want me to go through the barrier with him…right, that I can do…_

XXXXXXXX

Mary was waiting (rather impatiently) on the magical side of the barrier for her best friend and her twin brother to show up. Mary tapped her foot impatiently and started drumming her long fingernails on her arm. She gave a quick glance over at Fred and George, who were goofing off as they loaded Mary's trunk onto the train. She allowed herself a small smile at the sight of the twins, then remembering what she had been doing she turned back to the barrier, the smile instantly gone from her face.

Literally seconds later Cassi and Harry came casually through the barrier, smiling and laughing together. _Ugh_, thought Mary to herself, rolling her eyes. _Those two make me _nauseous_ sometimes. And I never _technically_ gave them permission to date, what I specifically said was "if you must." "If you must" and "sure, go ahead, knock yourselves out" are two completely different things! I just can't take that "ew" factor right now, not with everything else that's going on…okay, Harry, do you _ever_ think of anything besides _that_?_ Mary thought, accidentally reading her brother's mind. _That's just so…EW! Okay, seriously, if those two start snogging while I can still see them, I just might bring the station down on top of everyone's heads!_

Mary, not liking the looks of where Cassi and Harry's conversation was headed, decided it was time to make them notice her.

"Oy! Snow White! Loser! Break it up, will ya? Some of us don't need to see that!"

Cassi (Snow White) and Harry (Loser) quickly jumped apart at the sound of Mary's voice, looking around guiltily.

"What?" said Cassi in her "innocent" voice. "We weren't doing anything…" She elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Uh…yeah, Mar," he said, rubbing his side, "we weren't doing anything, honestly."

"Save it, Loser Boy," said Mary. "I heard what you were thinking—by the by, do you _ever_ think of anything besides _that_?"

Harry looked around guiltily. "I'm a sixteen-year-old boy, Mary," he mumbled quietly, "what else do you expect?"

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What I really need right now is for you two to do the distraction thing with Fred and Ron so that I can talk to George alone."

"What—"

"None of your beeswax, Loser," said Mary sharply. "Just do it, kay?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" said Cassi teasingly, saluting Mary and everything.

"Ha-ha, very funny Cass," said Mary, smiling. "So—go? George isn't coming with us this year, remember—with the whole dragon fireworks thing and the dramatic exit on the brooms? I kinda need to talk to him like, two minutes ago!"

Harry and Cassi, seeing that Mary's mood was taking a trip down south, quickly took off to do as she asked, but not without Cassi having her say.

"Is it just me, or has Mary been having some major mood swings lately?"

"It's definitely not just you," Harry muttered back to her, chancing a glance back at his sister as he headed off to find Ron, who had the annoying habit of butting into Mary's business—not matter how lovingly he meant it.

XXXXXXXX

Satisfied that Fred and Ron were otherwise occupied, Mary went over to George and pulled him off to the side, away from the prying eyes and ears of the massive crowds at Platform 9 ¾.

"Hey Angel," George said, smiling down at his fiancée.

Mary smiled up at George. "You know, Hogwarts isn't going to be the same without you there—oh, and Fred too."

George grinned. "I'm sure you and Cass will _more_ than compensate for our absence. I have complete faith in you, young padawan. It is now time for you to take the trials and become a Jedi Knight of mischief and mayhem."

Mary scoffed. "Jedi Knight? Hate to break it to you, Hotshot, but I passed Jedi Knight a _long_ time ago. I'm definitely a Jedi Master now—more like a Yoda, really."

George laughed. "I'm going to miss your obscure Muggle movie references, Angel. But I promised I'd come to Hogsmeade on the weekends so we could still get _some_ time together—nothing like when I was at school, of course, but—"

Mary was done with George's babbling. She gripped him by his shirt collar and pulled him down to her level, kissing him full on the lips. George didn't resist, why should he? The couple stood there snogging for a couple minutes before a sharp pain reminded Mary of exactly why she had wanted to talk to George in the first place.

XXXXXXXX

When Mary pulled away from George suddenly, he was very confused. "Mary, what's the matter?" he asked, his concern for her evident in his voice.

"Nothing, George, honestly, it's just…well, I have something important to tell you before I head off to school."

"What is it, Mary?" George began to panic, his mind automatically going to the worst case scenario.

_She's going to leave me again, isn't she?_ he thought to himself, sadly. _She's found someone else, someone better, more worthy of her…more like _Cedric_… _he thought, remembering how he had felt two years ago when he had first begun to realize that Mary was truly with Cedric rather than him…

XXXXXXXX

_**November 11, 2002**_**:** George watched as Mary and Cedric got up together and made their way out of the Great Hall hand in hand, his jealousy eating away at him like a cancerous sore. The couple was in the entrance hall before they even noticed the redheaded troublemaker.

"Hello, Mary," George said. "_Cedric_," he added with as much unadulterated loathing as was humanly possible.

Cedric looked him up and down. "You must be George."

"And you must be the one who's trying to steal my girl," George said furiously.

"I'm _not_ your girl, George!" said Mary, sounding peeved.

"I didn't _steal_ your girl, Weasley," said Cedric coolly, pulling Mary close to him. "She came running to me when you didn't treat her right!"

"What are you trying to say, _Diggory_? That I don't take care of my girl?!" George was beginning to get a bit livid now. _How dare that- that _arse_ of a pretty-boy insinuate that I don't care for Mary! That bloody bastard!_

"NOT. YOUR. GIRL." Mary's voice was going into danger zone now; George could even see that she was starting to emit a bit of smoke from her beautiful flame-red hair.

Cedric stepped protectively in front of Mary. "I suggest you leave now, _Weasley_," he said coolly. "I don't think the lady wants you around right now."

"You know, _Diggory_," hissed George, taking a step forward, "I don't think I care for your tone."

"Well, that's just too bad, Weasley. Mary's _my_ girl; you need to leave her alone."

"Says who?" George had the light of battle in his eyes now.

"Says me."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, pretty-boy?" said George poking Cedric.

Cedric let go of Mary. "You did _not_ just poke me, _Weasley_."

"I think I did." George poked him again.

"Don't push me."

George poked Cedric again; he was past the point of no return. Cedric punched him, causing George to fall to the floor.

Pulling himself up and wiping blood from his nose, George said angrily, "That was a _big_ mistake, you bloody bastard!"

George swung, hitting Cedric in the face. Cedric staggered backward. When he caught his balance, he wiped away the blood on his face with the back of his hand and said, "That's it!"

Cedric punched George again. This time George ducked, kicking Cedric in the shin. In retaliation, Cedric pummeled George in the stomach. Winded, George stumbled backward. When he had caught his breath, he swung at Cedric and connected with his jaw. Cedric stumbled backward again, wincing in pain. Regaining his balance, Cedric massaged his sore jaw then swung unexpectedly at George, connecting with his nose. The crack could be heard throughout the hall.

By now, there was an immense crowd gathered in the entrance hall watching the fight. Many people were straining and craning their necks to see what was going on.

George was about to retaliate to Cedric's latest punch when a shrill voice echoed through the entrance hall.

"What is going on here?!" George, Cedric, and Mary all looked up to see McGonagall coming down main staircase, followed by Cam, Snape, and Jessi.

Pushing through the crowd, McGonagall led the others over to the fight. Stepping between George and Cedric, McGonagall spoke again. "What are you two doing?! Mr. Weasley? Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric and George glared angrily at one another. "He started it!" insisted George angrily, pointing a finger accusingly at Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory?" said McGonagall, turning to him. "Is this true?"

"No, professor," replied Cedric, sounding a bit winded. "_He's_ the one who started it."

"Did not!" yelled George, his temper getting the better of him.

"Mr. Weasley!" said Snape. "Now would be a good time to be _silent_." George shut up, cursing Snape silently. _Bloody stupid git! What right does _he_ have to tell me what to do! That right bloody bastard!_

"I expected better from you, Mr. Diggory," said McGonagall. "What were you two fighting about, anyway?"

Mary decided to step forward just then. "They were fighting over me," she said.

"Miss Evans-Potter?" said McGonagall, sounding livid. "You two were fighting over some _girl_?!"

"She's not some girl!" both boys insisted vehemently at the same time, causing them to glare even harder at each other.

"Cedric, you are representing our school as a champion," said Cam softly in her Irish lilt. "You represent our school in everything that you do."

"Boys'll be boys," said Jessi lazily.

"Miss Martini," said Snape icily, "this is a bit more serious than just an argument."

"What, is physical violence _bad_ or something?" asked Jessi, obviously trying to provoke Snape.

"Usually, yes," he replied, taking the bait. "I see you still have not learned that, though."

"Well, what else can you do? Just sit there and take it?"

"Are you encouraging violence in this school, Martini?" asked Snape icily, stepping closer to Jessi.

"So what if I am? I don't see what's so wrong with it—as long as you don't _kill_ anyone, that is." The way that Jessi emphasized the word "kill" seemed to have some sort of special meaning that George didn't understand.

"Jessica! Severus!" snapped McGonagall. "You two are not students anymore; you don't need to be squabbling like you still are. And Jessica, we do _not_ encourage violence here at Hogwarts, you know that."

"Sorry, it's just my nature," replied Jessi with, glaring at Snape with pure and utter hatred.

"Now, you two need to either get along or separate," said McGonagall. "As for you two boys…you will each have a week of detentions. Mr. Weasley, you will serve yours with Professor Snape and Mr. Diggory, you will serve yours with me. I will also be deducting fifty points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for this horrible display of bad behavior. If I _ever _catch the two of you at something like this again, I will be forced to take it up with Professor Dumbledore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," said Cedric.

"Yeah," muttered George, still seeing red.

The two boys were still glaring daggers at one another.

"Very good," said McGonagall. "Now, I want the both of you to report to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing so that she can see to your injuries. Go on now, both of you. As for the rest of you, stop gawking like this is some kind of show! Everyone back to their dormitories, now!"

McGonagall, Snape, Cam, and Jessi stayed and watched to make sure that the students did as they were told. Slowly the crowd dissipated as everyone headed off to their respective dormitories.

"C'mon, Cedric," said Mary, helping Cedric to stand straight and glaring daggers at George. "Let's get you taken care of."

"That sounds like a good idea," he muttered though a cheek that was starting to swell.

Mary stopped as they passed George. "George, if you _ever_ so much as _touch_ Cedric again, I swear to God I will _kill_ you!" With that, Mary led Cedric off down the hallway that led to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

George stood there in complete shock. What had just happened? He had had it all figured out in his head: he would confront Diggory in front of Mary, show her how much she meant to him, prove he was the man she should be with, and then she would come back to him and everything would be right in the world again.

_What went wrong?_ he thought to himself. _She chose Diggory over me—_Diggory_! He's a-a-a _prefect_! A bloody frickin' goody-two-shoes! He irons his bloody _pants_ for crying out loud!_

He stood there in shocked silence for God knows how long. Then it finally hit him. Even in his own thoughts, he sounded sad and lost, empty, as if he had just lost a major part of himself. _How could she choose Diggory over me?_

XXXXXXXX

_**Present Day**_**:** "George, did you hear me? I have something important to tell you!"

George shook himself out of his reverie. "Sorry, Angel. I was just…thinking. You wanted to tell me something, right?"

Mary sighed in exasperation. "Yes, George. Now, do I have your full and undivided attention for the next…uh, let's say at least two minutes?"

"I'm all ears," said George, a big grin spreading across his face as he thought of the many jokes he could come up with from just that one phrase.

Mary rolled her eyes, smiling. "Haha, very funny George. I know what you're thinking—a pastry that makes you grow extra ears all over your head, right?—but can it wait, please? This really is important, you know."

"I know, I know," George said, hugging Mary. "It's just my nature—are you alright?" he asked suddenly, pulling away a bit to look at Mary. "You're trembling. What's going on?"

"I'm just glad that we're together, that's all," said Mary, unconvincingly.

George didn't buy that for a second. "That's not it, Mary. I know you better than that…what is it?"

"It's- it's nothing…"

George studied Mary's face intently, genuinely worried about her. "You're frightened," he gasped, recognizing the emotion he rarely ever saw Mary show. "You- you're _never_ frightened of anything!" George was truly concerned now. If Mary was frightened, it had to be something really bad. "Tell me what's going on!"

Mary looked away from George. George immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion in his mind. "…is there someone else?" he asked, softly, frightened of the answer he was sure would come.

Mary jerked her head up quickly to look at him, her hazel eyes burning with the literal fire of her anger. "No! Why would you think that? I thought you were over your jealousy and trust issues, George! I said yes when you asked me to marry me five weeks ago. Nothing has changed."

George hung his head sheepishly. "I'm afraid of losing you, Mary…that's all," he admitted. "Ever since Cedric…"

Mary grabbed his chin gently and pulled George's face up to look into her own. Her formerly flaming hazel eyes had cooled down to their normal state. "I will never stop loving you, George," she said quietly. "Cedric is gone, he's in my past. I can't—I _won't_—ever forget him or what he meant to me, but _you_ are my life now, George. You are all that matters now. My only—" Mary paused, taking a deep breath as if this was difficult for her to admit to herself. "My only fear is losing you, George," she added almost inaudibly, "like I lost Cedric…"

George hugged her close, wishing he could take away all of her pain. Once he felt Mary was ready to leave his arms, he pulled away from her just a bit. "It's just…I've never seen you like this…" he admitted to Mary. "I've never seen you frightened about _anything_ before—not You-Know-Who, not Death Eaters, not even the Basilisk…I just—I don't like seeing you so helpless, Mary. What has you so frightened, Angel?"

Mary looked up lovingly at George, her beautiful hazel eyes locking onto his own chocolate brown ones. "Something wonderful has happened, George."

Whatever George had been expecting, it wasn't this. How could something wonderful have his precious Angel so frightened?

Mary took a deep breath and continued. "I'm…George, I'm pregnant."

George was stunned. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. _I'm—I'm going to be a _father_,_ he thought to himself. _I'm going to be a father!_

He took Mary in his arms and held her tightly. "That's…that's wonderful," he finally said, his brain still trying to process what this all meant.

Mary was the one to pull away this time. "What are we going to do, George?" she asked, looking up at her fiancée for an answer. "I'm only sixteen, for crying out loud! I'm still in school! I'm only a sixth year!! _And_ I'm a bloody prefect, on top of that, not to mention the co-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! What the bloody hell are we going to do, George?!"

George looked back at Mary's loving, trusting—slightly worried—face and instantly, instinctively _knew_.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment, Mary. The happiest moment of my life."

XXXXXXXX

Mary looked intently at George, trying to discern if he was being honest or just joking around. She would have just read his mind, but she felt that he deserved some privacy in his own mind, so she didn't. Looking at George's face, the goofy smile spreading across it, and the twinkle of utter bliss in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Mary knew that this truly _was_ the happiest moment of his life.

XXXXXXXX

George was lost in the Maryness that was Mary, the mother of his future child and the love of his life. She was staring at him intently, to what end only she knew, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have even cared right now if she had decided to read his mind for once. He was in complete and utter bliss at this joyous news.

Then he saw it. That smile creeping across Mary's face was like no other; he had only seen her smile like this once before, the day Sirius had told her and Harry that he was going to legally adopt them. Then the smile spread all the way up to her hazel eyes, _those beautiful hazel eyes,_ George thought. As the smile reached those gorgeous eyes, they became flecked with a brilliant emerald green, the same green as her brother's eyes, the same green they had been on Christmas day a year ago—the green that they only got when she was completely and utterly happy.

George couldn't resist her any longer. Without a second thought, he pulled his redheaded fiancée into his embrace and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss like no other; sparks flew, church bells rang, choirs of angels sang, fireworks went off…and Mary's foot popped.

XXXXXXXX

Mary was giddy with excitement and passion as she kissed George back just as passionately. All too soon the happy couple was interrupted, however, by the whistle of the Hogwarts Express telling it's passengers to board. Mary reluctantly pulled away, not really wanting to, but knowing that she had to. "I have to go now, George," she said sadly. "I wish you were coming back this year. It's just not going to be the same without you."

"I know Angel," he said, hugging her tight. "But you'll be fine, I promise. I'll come to Hogsmeade every weekend, alright? You come to see me no matter what, okay? Even if Dumbledore tells you no."

Mary laughed. "Like I have problems breaking the rules, George. You know me better than that. Besides, when have I _ever_ listened to Uncle A?"

George chuckled. "True…" The train whistle blew again. "You'd better go, Angel," he said reluctantly.

Just as reluctantly, Mary gave George a peck on the cheek and headed off to the train.

"Goodbye, Angel!" he called out to her.

She turned around and called back, "Bye, Hotshot! We'll tell them the news at Christmas, okay?"

"Deal!" George called back to her with a huge grin.

The train gave a final whistle. Mary cursed under her breath, realizing she'd never make it walking (she never ran, she _hastened_ or walked _briskly_), so she made a split second decision. With relative ease, Mary concentrated on the corridors of the familiar train. As she did so, she felt her body separate into millions of tiny white and silver lights and she Dusted away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ R&R-- No flames please! ~**


End file.
